Hothgar Shadowspine
Character Description Appearance Hothgar is a younger dragonborn, and stands at an impressive 6'9". Dragonborn in general resemble humamoid dragons, with a scaly hide of reflective bronze scales, and a muscular body, with emerald green eyes. He's got two thicker black horns from the back of his head, with a few smaller black horns down the sides. He's got a small number of freeflowing bronze scales that cascade from the back of his skull, resembling some form of hair. His hands have only 3 fingers and a thumb, with each topped with a midnight black nail. Clothed in dark brown scholarly robes with a steel holy symbol hanging around his neck, he's got a dagger made from a large dragon tooth hanging from a sash across his torso. He's got a number of scars across his chest, back and neck - as well as a chunky gash out of the side of his neck, leaving him scaleless in that section and exposing the pale leathery bronze skin underneath. When angered, his body and skin sparks with electricity. Background Hothgar was born to two chromatic dragonborns in the village of Koralis, deep within the Torian Forest. His mother was a known worshipper of Orcus, demon prince of undeath, and Hothgar grew up as a member of the cult. During his childhood, the innate magical properties of Hothgar's blood became known to the cult, and he was largely treated as a ritual sacrifice - including the removal of his tail. Hothgar's memory of his childhood has been in some way altered - with his true knowledge of his upbringing being revealed to him by Draven of the Cliffkeep Shadows. Hothgar learned more of his magical talents in some form of college, of which he was expelled for accidentally setting fire to his dorm room - leading to him arriving at the Cliffkeep Shadows guidhall, deep in the Cliffkeep Mountains. It was there he retrieved his first mission to the small farming town of Jorenn Village, and it was there the adventuring group of Horum Vestire began. Travels with Horum Vestire Character Information Abilities Hothgar's abilities are largely magical, with the majority of his talents coming in the form of his charismatic presence or his magical Wild Magic bloodline. Dragonborn Abilities * Bronze Draconic Ancestry - Resistance to lightning damage * Breath Weapon - Can exhale destructive lightning energy in a 15 foot cone in from of him. Sorcerer Abilities * Sorcery Points (1 per level) * Flexible Casting (Used to convert sorcery points into spell slots and vice versa) * Twinned Spell (Metamagic) * Empowered Spell (Metamagic) * Wild Magic Surge (Spellcasting can go awry at times, producing unexpected effects) * Tides of Chaos * Bend Luck Background Feature * Researcher Feats * Ritual Caster Notable Magic Items * Wand of Magic Missiles * Hat of Disguise * Bracers of Defence * Stone of Good Luck * Boots of Elvenkind * Deck of Illusions * Chime of Opening * Alchemy Jug * Bag of Colding * Dragon-Tooth Necklace (Casts Mage Armor 1/day, enchanted by Carric and harvested from the tooth of the young black dragon that attacked Westruun) * Dragon-Tooth Dagger (Ice Dragon) Spells Previous Spells * Levitate * Magic Missile * Mage Armor * Crown of Madness * Ice Knife * Invisibility * Ray of Sickness Current Spells Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Mage Hand * Minor Illusion * Shocking Grasp * Green-Flame Blade Level 1 * Chaos Bolt * Shield Level 2 * Mirror Image * Alter Self * Misty Step * Suggestion Level 3 * Fireball * Haste Category:Horum Vestire Category:Player Characters